EL don Del Dolor
by SySblood
Summary: Tras las mayores felicidades, la vida de sakura se vuelve pesadilla; envuelta en guerra, muerte; Inundada en un oceano de lagrimas, su corazon palpita por primera vez, pero... ¿como confiar en el amor si este la destruyo primero? PRIMERA HISTORIA.


_**Esta historia estaba basada en personajes que no me corresponden, estos son provenientes de la compañía clamp.**_

_**De la serie ya conocida como sakura card captor.**_

_Hehe es mi primer fink, espero les guste!_

_Bueno… disfrute._

_Pz: dejen reviews TTOTT_

_**El don del dolor.**_

-Como paso esto?

-como llegue aquí!?

Aquí estaba, una joven de cabello castaño claro, bronceada, y de ojos esmeralda, alta… linda, pero desdichada…

Lagrimas llena de pesar, furia, frustración, caían quemando mis mejillas, el lugar era oscuro y húmedo, con un total silencio.

Sentada en un rincón, abrazada a mi misma. El frío consumía mi cuerpo, al igual que mis penas el alma.

Intente buscar cordura, pero mi llanto no cesaba, era un torrente de tristeza que se dejaba guiar a la tiniebla.

Un hombre abre la puerta del cuarto, iluminando mi infierno, era un hombre grande, de aspecto tétrico y una mirada llena de furia, con unos ojos opacos sin vida, dándole un toque de sin alma..

-ya deja de lloriquear, kinomoto tienes trabajo- dijo el hombre azotando la puerta tras de si…

_Trabajo… _la peor palabra del mundo, no llevaba ni 3 semanas y me quería suicidar, aun así me levante, y de la mesa tome unas ropas, un tanto extravagantes. Era una blusa escotada pegada al cuerpo y una minifalda negra, junto con unos zapatos de tacón negros, en una pequeña mesa había maquillaje, lo tome y me arregle, mi cara tenia un aspecto frío, lleno de tristeza, sin expresión alguna, como alguien puede verse así al espejo, no quise averiguarlo, así que me pinte lo mas rápido que pude.

Al salir de la habitación, el área estaba oscura y llena de gente, luces y destellos aparecían en todas partes, en teoría…un antro.

Entre forzando una sonrisa de placer al entrar ocultando mi sufrir dentro de mi ser.

-que desea ordenar- dije sonriente, de forma coqueta, como me obligaban, para recibir las mimas miradas picaras de los hombres, recorrer todas mis piernas. Fruncí el ceño al sentir su mirada recorrerme, pero no podía quejarme, era mi reglamento. Así fue mejor repetí-que desea ordenar?- alzando un poco mas la voz.

El joven me miro a la cara por fin, para darme la tonta respuesta-tu no estas en el menú?- tenia un cólera inmenso, ganas de darle la mayor bofetada, y decirle lo estupido que se veía con ese comentario, pero tuve que soportarlo, para decirle lo que a todos.-lo lamento pero esto-tocando mis piernas y dando una vuelta sensual- no esta en el menú.

El joven solo sonrió picadamente y solo pidió tequila.

Me retire, para preparar y atender a los demás; todo iba como siempre, uno que otro que me decía palabras sensuales, y otros los cuales venían todas las noches para bailar y al pasar me tocaban las piernas, las pompas, o mas…

La noche se profundizaba, eran como las 2 y todo estaba lleno, con un fuerte estruendo de música, la gente bailando, con pareja, tríos y mas, me acerque a la barra para recargarme en la parte mas solitaria de esta, me recargue y suspire, mi vida era un ciclo sin fin desde ese día…

Ese día…

/MESES ATRÁS/

me encontraba felizmente, en un picnic, con mis amigos, mientras mis papas estaban en casa…me divertia, sonreía, y animaba a todos, mientras jugábamos, el sol del atardecer alumbraba nuestro camino.

Todo era perfecto parecia que nada arruinaría mi vida, ni mi felicidad hasta que…

Se oyó una gran explosión, mientras grandes cantidades de humo salían hacia el vacío de las nubes, dándome a entender donde era… MI CASA

Corría hacia a ella, junto con mis amigos atrás de mi, pidiéndole al cielo que no fuera lo que yo creía…

Al llegar donde deseaba, mi mundo se desvaneció, mi corazón se destrozaba lenta y torturante mente… mi casa estaba destruida repleta de llamas infernales, consumiendo mis alegrías y mis memorias…

Me deje caer de rodillas al suelo, derramando lagrimas, las primeras de miles que seguirían, mis amigos venían apenas sofocados por mi velocidad, pero sin valor para mirarme, solo podíamos ver la casa, unos asustados, otros preocupados, pero ninguno lloraba..Que no lloran por mi pena?..No, no podían, un cuerpo no derramara tristeza que no posee…

-no..Papa, mama…NO!!-golpeé el suelo fuertemente hasta lastimarme, intentando desahogarme, pero era imposible, era como si una tormenta de sufrimiento, ira, frustración, soledad y amargura brotara de mi pecho…

Mis amigos solo vinieron a sobarme mi hombro, pero un sonido nos distrajo, las sirenas de los bomberos, acababan de llegar…

Rápidamente se pusieron a trabajar, cuando el fuego bajo, no pensé siquiera en mi o que pudiera pasar, corrí hacia mi casa, queriendo buscar un signo de bienestar, y paz…

el torrente de lagrimas no cesaba… no permitiéndome ver bien..sin importancia corrí lo más rápido que pude rogando a dios que mis padres estuvieran bien, en mi mente solo rondaban las palabras: _por favor, que estén bien..Dios cuídalos!_

Pero fue inútil, un joven impidió que entrara, su cara estaba oda obscura por el humo, mientras su traje calido... me sujeto impidiéndome que entrara, el fuego no había cesado, repetía, sin que yo lo enmendase…

Todo mi mundo era de cámara lente, podía oír mi corazón, sentir muy oídos vibrar de su conmoción…

-déjenme, mis papas!!-repetía, no veía a nadie a la cara, temía ver una cara de pura lastima, caras de terror que me provocaban nauseas.

Lo bomberos me soltaron cuando el fuego seso, no pensé siquiera quien me mirara, corrí a mi casa, buscando algo, algo que me producirá una costura en mi desgarrado corazón, pero sin éxito..Todo era un oscuro vació, lleno de cenizas, un profundo océano, con una fuerte corriente alejándote de la costa..

-nada…no hay nada…-mire un reflejo, una foto, estaba quemada, solo se veía una parte de la cabeza de mis padres, suficiente, para hacerme sonreír melancólicamente.

Y así mi vida se arruino, tuvieron que adoptarme, un pariente muy lejano, al parecer un tío, no se, pero…

Su vida era distinta, tomaba, drogaba, fumaba, todo…

Controlando un antro, en el cual yo tenía que trabajar… soportando la pena y el sufrimiento…

Bueno esa es la razón, por la cual estaba ahí, aguantando todo… en un momento mi vida se arruino..

-chiquita!-una voz llamo mi apodo, así me decían aquí con frecuencia.. Volteé a ver, era un joven de ojos zafiro y cabello negro, era un cliente fijo del antro… era un puto, sin mas ni menos…

-vaya, vaya por fin me miras hermosura-dijo mirándome de arriba abajo, como siempre haciendo caras de placer, al hacerlo…

Tuve que mirarlo de manera sensual, para mi mala satisfacción… era mi deber, así que lo mire de manera coqueta, y con movimientos sensuales, para atenderlo,-que deseas?-dije suavemente, pausadamente. El solo sonrió y se puso según el muy pensativo, solo para decirme lo mismo que los demás.-tu hermosa-dijo casi en un ronroneo, mirándome a los ojos, Sus ojos eran muy llamativos… eran de un bello azul, brillantes, grandes, demasiado hermosos para un muchacho como el…

-perdon pero no estoy en venta-dije a un tanto molesta. Y frunciendo el ceño.

-ah que lastima yo pagaría muy bien tu trabajo-dijo el, observando cada detalle de mi cuerpo, y mostrando una pequeña billetera.

yo molesta ignore cualquier otro comentario y me fui, dejándolo con un ceño fruncido, y una mirada maliciosa, la cual no me moleste a entender.

Por fin el trabajo estaba a punto de terminar, solo quedaban algunas personas, las cuales se veían demasiado happy…

Ignorándolos empecé a retirarme tratando de encontrar cierta paz, en algún lugar del antro, pero sin éxito, ya que todo el lugar desprendía una gran tensión y desconfianza. Camine hasta la parte mas alejada, la trasera sentándome en un sofá, mirando a mi alrededor descubrí que era una parte de el donde nunca había estado. Era obscura y silenciosa, y además de todo solitaria, un vació oscuro y tedioso, que producía mi corazón acelerarse. Oí algo y empecé a sentir una desesperación profunda, ya que podía sentir la presencia de alguien, donde, no lo sabia, cuando aparecería, tampoco solo me quedaba….

-ahaaaaa!!-sentí un gran peso sobre mi arrinconándome en el sofá, y podía sentir varias veces la calidez de…labios!?

-que!?-dije, al ver al joven eriol sobre mi besando mi cuello y desvistiéndome.

-suéltame, déjame!!-empecé a gritar, mientras derramaba lagrimas salinas, eh intentaba quitármelo de enzima.

Pero el se negaba, en vez ponía mas fuerza, arrebatándome mi mini short y ropa interior, la desesperación me vencía, no sabia que hacer, luchaba sin éxito perdiendo mis fuerzas.

Eriol ya se había bajado un poco el pantalón y la ropa intima para liberarse ante mi, asustándome y llenando mi alma de ira y desesperación, haciéndome perder al cordura, golpeándolo y empujándolo, sin éxito alguno.

Podia sentir carisias torturantes, besos que herían y agujeraban mi alma, y podía oír sus suspiros. Hasta que…

Sentí como el lo había logrado, consiguió lo que quería, estaba ahí, torturándome, lastimándome. Podía sentir cada roze que el me otorgaba, podrusiendome una gran agonía. No supe si fueron minutos, segundos…horas, pero para mi fue toda una vida, fue eterno, torturados, que cuando termino solo quise huir de ahí, sin importarme nada.

Corrí y corrí, no sabia a donde me dirigía, solo deseaba apartarme de mi dolor, dejar todo atrás, OLVIDAR…

Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos, y mis penas que no miraba a donde iba, ni notaba la lluvia sobre mi cabeza, nada note hasta que…

-ah!-choque con alguien haciéndome caer al lodo-perdóneme-dije entre sollozos, sin ver a la persona, no me lo permitía la pena, hasta que escuche su voz.

-descuide, esta bien?-dijo, de una manera tan sincera y preocupada que me conmovió demasiado, haciéndome mirar, a un joven guapísimo, de 20 a 25, pelo castaño oscuro y unos ojos ambarinos tan profundos que me sorprendieron, eran mucho mas bellos que los de eriol, sin decir que su rostro era firme y bronceado, en pocas palabras era un angel.

-a..si…-dije mirándolo a los ojos, mientras el solo sin convencerse me dio su mano para levantarme.

-segura, parece..Pues…-parezco? Que quería decir, hasta que me di cuenta, estaba mojada, sucia, y además con poca sangre entre las piernas, era de esperarse, por lo que habia pasado.

-esque, lo lamento, no lo molestare mas-dije intentando retirarme peo a cambio recibi parte de un paraguas, al parecer de el, ya que al voltear el solo sonreia, dandome al igual su chaqueta.

-no es molestia, venga le conseguire algo para comer-dijo el mientras me guiaba, no se a donde, pero sin evitarlo un escalofrio recorrio mi cuerpo, alejándome de el.

Lagrimas empezarona correr mis mejillas de nuevo, estaba muy asustada, como podia confiar de el..?

-mm…tranquila, no temas prometo que no te hare nada, ven no te mojes mas-dijo el sonriendo y acercandome a el de nuevo, para resguardarme de la lluvia…

acaso todavía quedaba gente buena en el mundo?

El joven me llevo a su apartamento, onde una joven de pelo negro y lacio nos recibio, era unajoven muy linda, de unos bellos ojos café parecian rojizos. Su nombre era meiling, al parecer era la novia de el joven sin nombre, ya que le recibio con un mi amor.

-ah, ten-dijo ella, dandome ropas lipias y una toalla.-am, perdon por molestarla-dije apenada, no me atrevia a verla a la cara-es muy amable-dije, pero ella solo me miro raro, para responder-a mi no me agradescas, dale las grasias a shaoran-dijo ella, danodme a entender, shaoran, ese era su nombre, el joven angel. Sonreia ante la noticia, para mirarlo, con un leve sonrojo en mis mejillas-grasias joven-dije mirandolo para recibir esa sonrisita timida de el, desde que lo veo.

-no es nada,nadie tiene toda la felicidad que merece-dijo el mas serio, su mirada se clavo en un vaso de la mesa, frunciendo el ceño, y podiendo su mano en su barbilla, muy pensativo.

me retire a bañarme, dejando que el agua caliente se llevara mis penas, dejandolas caer hasta lo mas atros el infierno, dejando mi mente vagas por el cielo estrellado, aliviando mi vacio…pero que lo alliviaba, no era el baño…era, otra cosa.cosa que no pude desifrar en ese momento.

Al salir vi que tenian preparado un sofa, al parecer para mi, ya que mailing me dijo que me acostara.

-que…no, deseo ser mas molestia-dije moviendo mis manos y mi cabeza de lado a lado, pero no me iso caso, al contrario solo rio por lo bajo para tirarme en el sofa y taparme.

-hazlo, shaoran me matara si ve que soy agresiva, si?-dijo ella casi rogando, al parecer, era agresiva con la gente para poner aquella condicion. Yo solo asenti para acostarme y quedar totalmente dormida.

Al dia siguiente desperte tarde, llena de un suave olor a comida, que me abrio el apetito.

Camine hasta la cocina para ver al joven shoran cocinando, mientras escuchaba la radio, se veia muy pasifico, y el lugar era tan tranuilo, que no pude evitar reir por lo bajo, podria acostumbrarme a esto, pensaba.

E joven voltio a ver sorprendido por mi presencia, casi tirando la comida, asiendome reir una leve carcajada. Asiendolo mirarme de manera extraña, una mirada que no pude descifrar..acaso era una mirada de ternura?...no, imposible; dejandome las esperanza afuera entre en el mundo real y lo salude cordialmente, tratando de darle una profunda reverencia, mostrandole mi eterna gratitud.

-no te golpes la cabeza en el suelo-dijo de manera seria, para hacerme reaccionar de lo profundo de mireverencia, para regresar avergonzada a mi posición normal.

-mil perdones-dije con mi cabeza baja, ante la pena horrible que sentia. El solo me indico que me sentara a comer, lo cual no dude en hacerlo, dandome cuenta del hambra que sentia.

Mientras comiamos el silencio se apodero de nosotros incomodándome totalmente, haciendome pensar en algo para salir de el.

-am…disculpe…-dijo el llamando mi atención.al verlo se veia un tanto preocupado, lo cual me asusto mucho, sin razon.

-que le sucedió anoche?-pregunto el, asiendome brincar de la sorpresa; mi cuerpo hanbia empezado a temblar, con recordar lo sucedido, y sin evitarlo las lagrimas salieron de nuevo,mojando la mesa. El solo se asusto al parecer, ya que se inco a mi lado y me abrazo, sin razon ni condiciones solo me estrecho en sus brazos hundiendome en su pecho, dejandome desahogarme, lo cual no dude, ya que empeze a aferrarme a el y a llorar con mas intensidad, y a contarle todo entre sollozos.

-tranquila-repetia el, terminando los dos en el suelo, aun yo en sus brazos ya mas tranquila, tratando de calmar mi respiración.

-pedoname-dijo el un tanto mas serio, lo cual me sorprendio muchisomo, porque se diculpaba?

-porque te disculpas? Si as sido la persona mas dulce del mundo asia mi…-dije un tanto apenada, pero sin cobardia, ya que era la verdad, pero..porque mi corazon se acelero asi?

-am, grasias, pero aun asi, eso no quita lo grosero de mi parte al no preguntarte tu nombre…-dijo apenado y volteando a otro lado. Yo simplemente me senti como tonta, era verdad, nisiquiera nuestros nombres habiamos intercambiado, lo cual sin saber provoco una enorme felicidad en mi, haciendo en mi una reaccion que dio a dar una carcajada, como hace mucho no me reia, goze tanto ese momento como ningun otro, después de todo lo ocurrido, y me estaba riendo? Era raro, talvez tonto pero inevitable para mi.

-mi nombre es sakura kinomoto, mucho gusto-dije ofreciendo mi mano para un comun saludo. El solo sonrio un poco y me dio su mano-soy shaoran li-dijo el, para después reir juntos.

-grasias por todo-dije mientras me ponia en la puerta.

-eh? Te vas a donde?-dijo el un tanto incredulo, dandome un gesto de desaprobación.

-a mi .. mi ..a.. casa-dije un poco incomoda por nombrarlo asi, bajando mi cara, y jugando con mis manos.

-NO!-grito el asustandome un poco, y haciendome brincar de la sorpresa.-no puedes, te volveran a lastimar kinomoto!-dije el muy molesto, dandome un toque de paz-no, te quedaras hasta que encontreos un hogar estable, no puedes estar en un hambiente asi, eres una niña-continuo el, pero el termino niña no me agrado molestanome haciendome mirarlo de manera fea.

-no me mires asi, es por tu bien-dijo el apuntandome somo si fuera una niña pequeña y como tal, asenti obediente y me sente en el sofa.

El solo me miro enojado para después relajar su cara y sonreir un poco, dándome a entender..bueno..es aquí donde me quieres?

Me puse roja de solo pensar que el me quisiera a su lado, pero mejor saque eso de mi cabeza, para mejor pensar..

Un ambienta sano?

El dia pasaba y cada vez me sentia mas comoda con el, me sentia como si tuviera un hermano ya que siempre me desia que era lo mejor ara mi, qu debia comer, como debia vestir, pero, aunque en ese momento me sienta molesta, al final sitia un lleno enorme, elcual irradiaba calor por todo mi cuerpo haciendome sentir completa.

Era verano, ya habian pasado 2 meses desde que me mude, y por fin me hivan a adoptar, me sentia totalmente feliz, nada podia arruinar mi vida ahora!

-sakura! Llegaron por ti rapido!!-gritaba shaoran desde la sala, mientras yo corria a recibir a la gente que me adoptaia, no los conocia, pero shaoran dice que parecen buenas personas.

-ya!-dije cuando casi sin aliento llegue a lado de shaoran y meling, quien abrio la puerta para dejar ver a una señora palida de cabello café rojizo y ojos café calido, y un hombre moreno de cabello obscuro y ojos cafes. Parecian buenas personas.

-hola soy shaoran li y ella es sakura kinomoto…-dijo shaoran después de invitarlos a pasar.

-soy nakuru akitsuki y el es mi esposo touya akitsuki, grasias, cuidaremos muy bien a sakura-dijo nakuru después de arazarme, me asuste cuando me abrazo, porque temia que fuera el rpimero y el ultimo, pero después, me puse a pensar y tome confianza.

-touya-kun eh!?-dije mirando al señor, el cual sonrio muy lindo cuando menscione su nombre.-touya nadamas-dijo el palmiando mi cabeza, se veian muy jóvenes para tener una hija tan grande.

-am..cuantos años tienes?-le pregunte y el solo dio una suave carcajada-yo 35- dijo, sorprendiendome demasiado.

-shaoran! Tiene 35!?-dije asustando a shaoran por mi grito.

-si, los tiene, me informaron que no desean hijos chicos, que al parecer…-dijo. –que al parecer a nakuru le dan asco-dijo touya riendo, mientras nakuru se sonrojaba demasiado parecia enojada.

-touya, allate-dijo en berrinche el cual me dio ternura eran una linda pareja.

-todo listo!-dije mientras tomaba mi maletita, y miraba la alcoba,sin las pocas cosas que shaoran y meiling me dieron, valla que nostalgia, aunque solo fueran unos meses, me sentia como en casa.

-sakura, estas lista!?-dijo la voz de nakuru que estaba en la puerta.

Corri a la puesta donde todos me esperaban, sonrei a meiling yle di un abrazo, para después… recibir uno de shaoran.

-cuidate mucho, y visitanos si?-dijo, para luego soltarme, pero no demasiado, me mantenia cerca de su cuerpo, acaso le dolia mi despedida?

Sonreí por dentro al pensar eso,para luego decirle simplemente-ah…tranquilo, no es un adios…-dije, para darle un beso en la mejilla-…es un hasta luego.

El solo sonrió y así me fui, otra oportunidad, otra esperanza de completar mi vida…tendre un destino?

Mi vida con touya y nakuru era genial, touya me trataba muy, bien, me molestaba constantemente pero era como el padre que siempre quise, o mejor dicho el que tube…

Nakuru era genia, me llevaba de compras de chiquiaba era super beuna onda, era una madre ejemplar, y como solo era 13 años mayor que yo, nos llevabamos muy bien!

El dia era calido, soleado, con una suave brisa de verano, perfecto, me puse en mi balcon a ver las nubes, simplemente no podia sentir mas paz, cere mis ojos y me puse a pensar, que después de todo, las cosas salen bien, me puse a pensar en las personas que perdi, mama…papa, las personas que me lastimaron, mi tio, eriol… pero… aun asi,era feliz.

Oi que alguien tocaba la puerta, sacandome de mi mundo de fantasias.-pase-dije, para ver a nakuru, la cual venia muy sonriente.

-que traes nakuru, vienes muy happy..-dije un tanto sarcastica, ya que era algo demasiado obvio. –te compre un bañador, iremos a la playa, cambiate sakura!-dijo aventandome un bañador muy hermoso, un bikini de color rosa, era muy bello.

-ahh!! Genial, pero salte!!-dije aventandole una almohada, la cual esquivo y solo me saco la lengua para salir. Valla que era activa.

Me arregle lo mas rapido que pude, me sentia muy emocionada, al terminar corri a acomodar todo y aslir de mi casa, jamas habia salido a la playa, y si lo habia hecho, era algo que para mi habia quedado en el pasado, en viejo y profundo océano, de memorias hundidas…

En el camino no podia dejar de preguntar en que momento llegabamos, era demasiado mi entuciasmo, y al llegar, no pude evitar quedar con la boca abierta, era hremoso, tranquilo, y lleno de alegria, contagiosa y dulce… no tardamos, para que touya y yo estuvieramos en el mar, jugando, todo era perfecto, mientras nakuru, nos acomodaba el picnic.

El sol luminada de manera asombrosa el mar, dandole un toque celestial, mientras las suaves brisas enfriaban mi piel y sacudian mi cabello.

Me sentia tan bein en el mar, como sila sal me remontara hacia años, atrañendo una dulce nostalgia, la cual me prodjo un suspiro, sacada de mis pensamientos por nakuru…

-sakura! Vente a comer amor!!-grito nakuru, mientras la palabra amor, me calentaba mi pecho y desbordaba mi felicidad, y yo corriendo para comer.

Al llegar no dude en abrazar a nakuru, sonriendole de una manera que crei que jamas podria hacer, fue la sonrisa mas sincera que pode dar, la cual ella no tardo en notar, porque un lagrima salio de su hermosa mirada, y ella me abrazo igual, mientras touya solo sonrio y se unio a mi abrazo, para yo poder decirles al oido, las palabras que pense que nunca tendria la fuerza de decirles después de mi pasado.

-grasias, por todo, mama…papa…-dije de una forma suave, y torturante para ellos, ya que era la primera vez que les decia, empezando ellos a llorar, sobre todo mi padre, touya, el cual conmovid por mis palabras me estrech en sus brazos tan fuerte que pude morir ahogada, sin importancia, lo mas importante esque por fin podia ser totalmente feliz…

Ya era tarde, nosotros acababamos de comer, y sin notar que la gente se habia ido, y al notarlo era tarde, el cielo habia obscurecido muho, nada que ver con el cielo anterior, temerosos nos empezamos a alistar, no deseabamos ir en carretera, en una fuerte lluvia.

-sakura, vamonos-dijo mi papa, tras de eso entre corriendo al auto, para ver las primeras gotas de la lluvia en el parabrisas.

Y sin éxito, a lluvia nos ataco en la carretera, el camino era difícil y mi mama y yo teniamos a dios en la boca, mi padre nos tranquilisaba pero aun asi, yo tenia un mal presentimiento…

Temi lo peor, y como iman atraje el dolor…

De repente perdimos el control, el carro se barria sin control, mi madre gritaba, y me abrazaba protegiendome… todo volvia a ser un silencio total…

Solo podia escuchar el latido de mi corazon y ver como de nuevo volvia a perder la ezperanza…

Hasta que todo se volvio oscuridad de repente…

.. me desperte, no se cuanto tiempo después, solo podia sentir la lluvia sobre mi, y un liquido calido calido saliendo de mi brazo y cabeza recorriendo mi mejilla, recobrando el sentido, de inmediato, busque a mis padres, el panico me aterraba, me torturaba, la vista era dificultosa con la tormenta, mi cuerpo dolia, y sin mas no pude hacer mas que…

-NOOOO!!-fue lo inuco que pude decir al ver, los dos cuerpos, ensangrentados, desfallidos y tiesos de mis papas, touya…nakuru… ambos yacían en el frio suelo, sin brillo en sus ojos y con una expresión de triztesa y frialdad en su rotro, torturando y acuchillando mi pecho…

-NO, MAMA, PAPA, NO PORFAVOR, NO!-rogue y rogue sin mas ni menos que un fracaso, ellos no volverian, esaban muertos, enfrente de mi, los vi morir, sostenia a mi padre en mis brazos, llorando hundiendolo en mi pecho, tratando de calmarme, sin lograrlo…

después de horas de llorar en medio de la lluvia el frio me empezoa consumir, asi que trate de parrme y buscar ayuda…

descubriendo lo serias que eran mis heridas…

camine con mucha dificultad, calendo con constancia por el suelo humedo. Cuando por fin consegui llegar a la sociedad mi curpo derramaba mucha sangre… entre a una cafeteria con vista a la bahia, subi unos escalones, y al entrar no pude agradecerle mas al cielo, era shaoran, al principio no noto mi presencia hasta que al verme una mecera dejo caer su charola haciendo que todos me miraran junto con el, toso parecian muy asustados, sorpedndidos apenados, shaoran, me miro un instante y al reconocerme corrioa mi y me sujeto, para evitar caerme del cansancio, me inco en el suelo y me dio agua, estaba muy adolorida y debil.

-sakura?-dijo el dudando, creo que la sangre y moretones no dejaban ver mi rostro natural, me deberia ver muy demacrada.

Shaoran..nese..necesito tu ayuda-dije en un susurro la voz apenas si me queria salir. El solo me cargo y me sento, para después voltear a una joven para que llamara un doctor.

-shaoran,ellos..ellos…-shaoran me miro deconcertado, captando el mensaje, para abrazarme…

-sakura, calma, todo estara bien-dijo a mi oido, encendendo mi llanto, que nunca cesaba?

La gente me miraba apenada, habia entendido, la ambulancia llego. Me pusieron en una camilla y me metierone n uanambulancia, shaoran me acompañaba, llamando meiling.

Al llegar me atendieropn rapidamente y en unas horas ya estaba en un cuarto totalmente blanco, con flores y por la ventana poia ver la lluvia, que no cesaba, acompañando mis penas…acaso lloraba por mi?

Estaba tan metrida en mis pensamientos que no note a shaoran que entro junto con meiling, la cual me trajo unas rosas… el se acerco a mi y toco mi mano, que me electrocuto haciendome reaccionar.

-shaoran!?-dije casi en un susto.el solo sonrio unpoco y me pas a meiling la cual me abrazo, lastimandome un poco, pero aceptando la oferta.

-perdon por todo sakura, de verdad lo siento.-dijo meiling casi llorando, después solo guardamos silencio un silencio muy incomodo, pero que no queria destruir, me parecia penoso, ya que siempre traia problemas a ellos…

-meiling tengo que hablar con ella, puedo?

-si claro amor-dijo para después darme una dulce sonrisa, al salir, shaoran suspiro, dejando un poco preocupada, el nunca suspiraba…

-sakura… llegare al punto, de acuerdo?-dijo muy serio sentandose a mi lado endureciendo su cara…temi lo peor, que dijera que em odiaba, o alo, pero solo dijo…

-tengo que decirte, que yo y meilingnos casaremos, se lo propuse ayer.-dijo el mirando lanada con un toque de pena en sus ojos. Por alguna razon esa noticia me impacto demasiado, era como si me faltara el aire, mi pecho me ardia y mis ojos se criztalizaron, solo voltie a ver la ventana ocultando mis lagrimas.

-porque me dices eso?-dije, soprendiendome a mi misma por el tono frio y evasivo que salio de mi boca. El solo volvio a suspirar…

-queria decirtelo, no se senti la necesidad-dij el con una voz quebrada, la cual me asusto..estaba llorando?

Voltie a verlo y note que sus ojos se humedeciero ligeramente, queria hacerlo, pero lo evitaba… el solo agacho la cabeza, para continuar…

-sabes que te quiero, mucho de verdad, y te dije que podas contar conmigo para todo…-esas palabras me sonrojaron muchisimo sentia arder mi cara…hasta que…

-pero, lo lamento, este es nuestro adios…-un adios? Pero…

-un adios?

-meiling y yo patiremos mañana a nuestra tierra natal, hongkong-contesto el, haciendome sentir cada vez mas sola.

-pero, nos veremos? Regresaras?-pregunte, mostrando demasiado mi toque de desesperación y fe en ello.

-no…-fue lo unico que necesitaba para darme cuenta, mi don, es el don del dolor. Empeze a llorar fuertemente apretando las sabanas entre mi puños, y apretando mis dientes.

-sakura? calma porfavor es solo que…-decia el muy asustado por mi reaccion, intentando calmarme pero en cambio logro mas coraje de mi parte.

-QUE? SOLO QUE, TE IRAS, JAMAS TE VERE, ME OLVIDARAS, PERO YO NO!!-grite yo, haciendolo caer de su silla, de verdad lo habia espantado.

-te iras, ya no te vere, como quieres que viva con eso?-dije mas calmada, y bajando mi cabeza, tapando mis lagrimas con mi copete.

-sakura…-su voz era suplicante, dulce de nuevo, que como iman atrajo mi mirada, notando lo cerca que estabamos. Me sonroje demasiado al notarlo.

Intente voltear a otro lado, pero…

-no me evites!-me ordeno shaoran, y siempre intimidada volte a verlo obediente. El tenia el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados.

-sakura,yo…-mire sus ojos, ellos nunca mentirian, unos ojos tan puros, no podrian ocultar un sentimiento como el amor, pero… donde estaba?

Trate de mirarlos, identificarlo, pero no vi nada, en cambio los vi llenos de pena y duda.

-no amas a meiling cierto-dije volteando a la ventana, mi voz era entre cortada, si se iria, jamas lo veria de nuevo, pero… como se puede ir, si no ama a aquella persona.

-el compromiso no fue mi culpa-dijo el para continuar-meiling y yo noc comprometimos cuando yo tenia 6,mis padres nos reunieron para nuestras empresas, quiero muchisimo a meiling, de verdad, por ello are esto.

Mi corazon se habia acelerado demasiado, podia sentir mis orejas vibras por su conmocion, era por su bien… si shaoran se iva, me doleria hasta el alma, pero si eso lo hace feliz es mejor para mi. Seque mis lagrimas para luego voltear con una sonrisa demasiado fingida.

-ok, solo por tu felicidad- dije, poniendo mi mano en su mejilla, haciendo que suavizara su cara.

Shaora me miro un momento y note que nuestras miradas se cruzaron, sus ojos eran tan hipnoticos que no podia dejar de verlos, parecian imanes unos con los otros, y sin razon mis ojos se empezaron a criztalizar .

-sakura-dijo shaoran, pero su voz era tan enternecedora que me enchino la piel, le hiba a tomar la mano cuando…

-shaoran listo? Tenemos que dormir bien-dijo meiling desde la puerta, shaoran solo asintio y se paro para seguir a meiling.

-descansa-dijo tranquilo y un poco deprimido, pero meiling lo saco de su melancolia con su fuerte despedida –adios sakura!!-dijo.

Al ver cerrar la puerta, suspire triste, sonrei melancólicamente, para posar una mano en mi pecho, para sentir como se calmaba, de nuevo un enorme vacio desgarraba mi pecho y me faltaba el aire. Rei por lo bajo para mirar el cielo y darme cuenta de lo que me llenaba.

-haha, que tonta, ala hora que me doy cuenta-dije apretando mi ropa con mi mano alzada.

-valla, que patetica, obviamente mi don es el dolor, para eso existo…- empeze a llorar de nuevo, iluminando mis lagrimas por la luna, valla que tonteria a la hora que me daba cuenta que queria a shaoran mas que un amigo.

-es por su bien-me dije a mi misma para después intentar dormir.

Me desperte al dia siguiente, a excepción al dia anterior este era nublado, pero las nubes no eran demadiado oscuras como para una tormenta, pero no queria pensar en ello.

Estuve demasiado tiempo en el hospital para darme tiempo de pensar en todo, por ejemplo, eriol, meiling, touya, nakuru, mis padres…shaoran. Me di cuenta que no podia encariñarme con nadie ya que este terminaria lastimandome, no necesito a nadie, tendre que valerme yo sola.

Pasaron los meses y ya pude salir y conseguir trabajo, y un departamento, muy pequeño, pero util.

Mi vida era como una ola, siempre empezaba bien, pero siempre termina golpeando con la costa, destruyendola.

Ya era invierno, y el blanco se apodero de todo, un blanco deprimente, me encontraba con mi gato, kero, ambos mirabamos el cielo, admirando los copos, pero, junto con la nieve la costa regreso de nuevo.

Aviones de querra aparecian de la nada, estremeciendome, y sin previo aviso, miles de bombas empezaron a caer del cielo, destruyendo todo a su paso, desesperada y asustada, por las turbulencias intente cubrirme, entre a mi cuerto, tome mi gato y nos escondimos.

No se si pasaron minutos, horas, pero al dejar de sentir temblores y dejar de oir todo, salimos. Camine hasta la ventana para ver algo que jamas pense ver,era como una película, la cuidad demacrada, destruida, gente afuera corriendo a refujuarse, carretas huyendo, me di cuenta que esto seria duradero.

-bien kero, de nuevo mi don-le dije a kero, el cual solo me maullo.

Mire molesta hacia fuera para empezar a empacar, mientras lo hacia de nuevo mi mente se lleno de ideas y recuerdos, dolores, que es lo unico que vivo.

Al terminar de empacar, tome mi laptop y mis documentos.

-vamonos kero- lo tome y lo lleve conmigo.

Tome un tren y me fui a osaka-fu, japon era un pueblo pesquero, no habia mucho recurso pero escuche que era un punto de proteccion, pense que mandaria proteccion y tropas, para que los britanicos no llegaran ahí, ya que no era un lugar desconocido para britania.

Al llegar a osaka, busque u lugar para quedarme , pero tdo estaba lleno, no habia estancia, asi que tuve que quedarme en al patio de una escuela.

La noche era fria, podia er aviones volando, eran de nuestro bando, ivan a Tokio, a donde yo vivia…

-madre, padre, touya, nakuru, estoy muy asustada, no se que hacer-decia queriendo llorar, porque siempre tenia que salir algo mal, aunque me acostumbre, los sentimientos son incontrolables.

Kero estaba escondido en su maletita de viaje, se veia tembloroso, y aterrado. El debia estar peor que yo, el no poseia ese horrible don de atraer dolor. En eso un estruendo me hizo reaccionar, era una explosión, provocando una gran sacudida en el suelo, pero…como? Osaka no era conocido por britania, era según un lugar seguro. El piso no dejaba de moverse, y fuentes de humo se veian por todas partes, mi gato empezo a maullar. Mi mente trabajaba pero mi cuerpo no, simplemente no me podia mover del susto.

Hasta que una bomba callo cerca de donde estaba haciendome reaccionar, toma a kero y mi laptop, nisiquiera tuve tiempo de coger mis cosas, para salir corriendo.

Mientras corria veia a mas gente haciendo lo mismo, aterrados gritando, los edificios se caian y el suelo crujía.

Corri tanto que mis piernas empezaron a dolerme, pero no me importo, no me detendria tenia que irme y dejar a esa gente en paz. Corri a un parque, donde mucha gente se reunia, era el centro de osaka, me faltaba como medio kilometro, pero me detuve cuando…

…una bomba callo ahí, irandome al suelo por la fuerza, mientras llacia en el suelo podia escuchar gritos, agonia, en eso senti algo calido y humedo por mi ropa y cara, asustada de que estuviera yo herida mire, para darme cuenta que no era mi sangre, si no de cientos de personas que estaban en pedazos o quemados a metros de mi. Mi terror era enorme, por mas que intente gritar no podia, la voz se hbia esfumado, intente pararme, pero me habia lastimado un tobillo, o algo asi, ya que al intentarlo, me dolio toda mi pierna.

Escuche mas aviones cerca, y tanques al parecer, porque la tierra temblaba cada vez mas. Herida, aterrada, llena de sangre, y en una guerra; mi llanto era incesable, pense que moriria hasta que…

-ven corre-dijo una voz masculina, jalandome de la mano poniendome a correr, con muchisima dificultad. Mientras corria podia sentir un liquido caliente en mi tobillo, pero eso no me detendria, tenia mucho miedo. El desconocido me llevo a un centro comercial, se veia abandonado, o eso pensaba hasta que al entrar, vi a gente, no era mucha pero eran 20 aproximadamente.

-kaho, esta herida, ayudala porfavor-dije el joven desconocido, mientras una bella mujer con una tez blanca omo la nieve, y un cabello rojo como la sangre venia, estaba manchada de quemaduras y sangre, pero estaba bien. Se acercoa mi, y me sonrio para vendarme, cuando em vino a atender el joven se disponia a ir, pero…

- espera!-dije, tomando su mano, era muy fria y al verla note un color palido, pero lo mas raro, es que era muy suave.

El joven me miro, pero a mascara me evitaba verlo, aprete su mano, par decirle –cual es tu nombre?- me sorprendi por lo dulce de mi voz, casi siemrpe era directa y muy seria, pero ahora un toque de felicidad broto, el joven, se agacho y se puso a mi altura y se quito la mascara, era apuesto, de un cabello claro, ojos color miel y una tez tan palida que resplandecia con la luna, se puso los lentes y me sonrio.

-me llamo yukito-dijo, agradecida le di una reverencia.

-grasia por todo yukito-dije sonriendo, valla que estaba agradecida, el solo sonrio de nuevo y me dio mi gato kero, el cual se veia mas tranquilo.

-pobre debio asustarse mucho-dijo cuando lo abraze, porque se acurruco rapido en mi pecho- valla que debio estarlo-dije riendo por la actitud de mi gato.

El joven solo endurecio su cara, para levantarse y dirigirse con una joven, ella era de un cabello negro, una piel blanca y tersa y unos ojos azules brillante, era hermosa, pero su ropa estaba demacrada, y quemada, haciendome reaccionar, mire a mi alrededor, y todos estaban heridos, o simplemente se veian aterrorisados. Algunos mas que yo.

Después de ponerme a pensar, en que aria, me quede clavada, tanto que no me die cuenta que la joven ojiazul me miraba.

-estas bien-dijo su voz para hacerme brincar del susto, ella solo rio un poco para luego volver a mirarme- te vez muy pensativa, sucede algo?-dijo con un tono muy preocupado, su voz era angelical.

-no es solo que tengo que irme lo mas rapido que pueda-dije muy friamente, lo cual no agrado a la joven porque me miro un poco raro, para preguntarme- porque?-yo solo viltie a ver a otra parte evitando su mirada, me hacia sentir raro.

-no quiero que la gente sufra me ire, para no causar problema-ella solo nego con la cabeza, mara hacerme verla de nuevo- no eres tu es el gobernador de britania, como afectarias a todo un pueblo-dijo ella con un tono muy suave y tierno, uno muy familiar.

- eso hago, mi don es el dolor, y es hora de irme de aquí.

-el dolor?-me pregunto para verde mi parte una aceptación.

Ella solo se puso pensativa un poco para solo sonreir y tomar mi mano-eso no es posible, todos vivimos para dar y recibir amor.

Yo solo frunci el ceño, esa palabra era la culpable de todo, ya que cuando llegaba eso, todo se arruinaba.

Solte su mano y voltie la cara, se que fue grosero, pero esa palabra era repugnante.

-eso no existe- le dije , para ver sus ojos bien abiertos, y su exprecion de sorpresa.

Evitandola mire a otra perte para ver al joven yukito con una niña, se veia muy dulce, ayudando sin razon o convicción, era como…

-shaoran-dije sin pensarlo, haciendome brincar, tant tiempo evitando decir su nombre, y evitando cualquier cosa de el, porque me dolia y yo misma me lo traia a la mente.

-que estupidez-me dije a mi misma, olvidando la compañía de la joven, la cual sin mas pregunto mi nombre.

-me llamo sakura kinomoto-le conteste, ella solo sonio ampliamanete- soy tomoyo daidoji-me dio la mano, y sonreimos ambas.

Mire a yukito una vez ams, trayendo a shaoran a mi mente.

-kinomoto?-dijo queriendo llamar mi atención, y yo solo le dije qu no me dijera mi apellido, si no mi nombre, y viceversa.

-sakura, porque dices eso de tu don?

-tomoyo, mi don solo trae dolor a mi vida, esolo dise todo.-mi forma de contestar fue muy grosera, pero como explicarlo.

-no entiendo, que tanto pudo pasar, solo es una guerrilla.

Una guerrilla? En verdad no entendia, era obvio nadie, ningun humano podria sufrir mas que yo.

-no, no es eso, todo estaba perfecto, pero luego una fuga de gas explota mi casa, con mis padres dentro, en fuji, me mude con un tio,pero el vive en un antro y me trato como su criada, y en ese mismo lugar fui violad por un cliente de ahí, eso fue en Tokio, conoci a un joven su nombre era shaoran, era la persona mas dulce, aobvio no podia quedarme con el, asi que con mis papeles, me dio en adopción, mis nuevos padres eran angeles caidos del cielo, pero en solo un mes cuando todo era miel sobre ojuelas, en un acciendete de autos, murieron ante mi. Ahora shaoran se caso, yo de tont llegue a quererlo demasiado, provocando un vacio en mi pecho, uno que aun no se cubre, y ahora esto. No tienes idea de lo que eh vivido, todo lo que hago me trae dolor.

Mire a tomoyo, ella casi lloraba a mi lado, sus ojos estaban criztalinos, al verla me di cuenta que era demasido.

-no debes porque sufrir- le dije fingiendo una sonrisa que lla noto, ya que me abrazo.

La sorpresa fue enorme hace meses que no abrazaba a nadie, era extraño, diferente para mi, y como pude acepte.

-debes sufrir mucho-me dijo, yo solo acenti, pero mire después el cielo.

-pero, asi me acostumbrare, asi debe ser- mi voz era nostalgica y suave. En eso oi algo vi de nuevo a yukito, se le habia caido algo a un señor mayor, el lo ayudaba, al verlo, mis recuerdos vagaron haciendome sonreir con melancolia.

Tomoyo, astuta no se le paso, me miro picara mente para lueo ver a yukito.

-aver, que tiene el joven yukito-su voz era muy coqueta, me dio tanto asco que la mire muy feo, ella simplemente agacho la mirada, valla que era lista.

-no tiene nada, solo me sorprende, su carácter,es muy parecido a shaoran.

Tomoyo, observo a yukito, me imagino que se trataba de imaginar a shaoran, aunque creo que es imposible un angel como el es casi increíble.

-yukito, ya veo, el tiene sus razones-yo la mire extrañada, que queria decir eso?

Al preguntarle ella solo miro trizte a yukito y me contesto- el trabajaba para britania, pero al ver como torturaron a unos japoneses el se opuso, su jefe mando a maar sus abuelos, era todo lo que el tenia, por eso cuida de nosotros, para pagar, su error.

Increíble! Yukito, una persona asim de dulce, podia tener esa historia, no la creia hasta que el voltio a vernos, y sonrio, era una sonrisa forsada, sup que hablabamos de el.

-wow, me da pena-dije mirando a Tomoyo, nunca pensaba en los demas, solo en mi, talvez los demas tambien tenian sus problemas.

Me acerque a yukito, en modo de automatico, lo abraze, el no me abrazo al principio, en cambio se asusto, pero luego cuando oyo, mis disculpas, entendio, y ahí fue cuando me abrazo.

Tomoyo veia todo con una gran sonrisa, no que estaria pensando, pero no tenia ganas de averiguarlo.

Un rato después yukito y yo ya estabamos hablando, tranquilos, el era una buena persona.

-sakura, die que ases en osaka?

-vine porque oi que aquí no era conocido por los britanicos, pero me equivoque.

El solo miro al cielo, contemplando la luna, mientras yo lo veia a el, valla que su piel era brillante.

-es hora de dormir sakura-el se levanto y me dio la mano para ayudarme, pero al tocarla, la imagen de shaoran, el primer dia que lo via vino a mi mente. A pocos centímetros de tomar a yukito, me detuve, porque esas imágenes venian a mi, mire un punto en e suelo, lo extrañaba.

Yukitome miro trizte, y me pregunto que sucedia.

Yo le conte de shaoran y el solo sonrio.

-grasias por verme tan bien-voltie a verlo, confundida, y al verlo tenia una enorme sonrisa, y por alguna razon ambos empezamos a reir. Que loco era el destino…

Pasaron meses, y la guerra continuaba, cada dia era peor, una gran parte del entro comercial estaba destruida por las conmociones, dejandonos poca comida y refugio, la gente aunque la curaramos muchas morian, niños, mujeres; yukito se decepcionaba cada vez que ocurria, y siempre se culpaba a el mismo, aunque el no sabia que era yo y mi estupido don el que traiamos ese problema.

Una nochemientras dormian podia escucharlo enojado, quejandose , me acerque, para verlo y ahí estaba pateando todo, y jalandose el cabello, me acerque el no me habia visto, ya queme daba la espalda, cuando llegue a el, lo tome del hombro, el se aparto brusmente, jamas lo habia visto asi.

-yuki, tranquilo, estaran bien-mi voz era tan suplicante que me dio pena pero yukito ignorandome se empezo a apartar.

Dos lagrimas britaron de mis mejillas.

-yuki, me ire-no era una duda, era una afirmación y el entendia, me miro extrañado-yukito, no eres tu, soy yo la culpable, mi estupido don me trae a la cosa de nuevo-yukito sin entender se acerco a mi. Llego a un paso de mi, para preguntarme de que hablaba, yo le explique a que me referia, y con la anécdota su cara se volvia mas trizte y preocupada, que antes.

-perdon, pero no soporto verte asi, por mi culpa, adios-el solo engo con la cabeza y me tomo la mano para detenerme, lo voltie a ver sorprendida, acaso le dolia mi partida?

Al preguntarme eso mis ojos se abrieron como platos y me quede quieta, esa misma pregunta me hize cuando me despedi de shaoran para mudarme con touya.

Mire ayukito, su cara mostraba dolor, impresionada me pare a un paso de el, y lo mire a los ojos, porque? No supe contestarme, talvez ra mi forma de buscar esperanza, sus ojos estaban cristalinos.

-yukito?

El se acerco mas a mi, y tomo mi mejilla, su mano como siempre era muy fria, junto a mi sonrojada y caliente mejilla, mire y observe todo su rostro, para notar lo cerca que estaban, intente voltear a otra parte, pero simplemente el me lo nego, eliminando la distancia entra nuestras caras y labios, tomandome por sorpresa, poco a poco me deje llevar, pero… cuando ya estaba muy metida en lo que hacia la cara de shaoran en el hospital y sus ojos mirándome vinieron a mi mente. Como podia hacer eso? No solo a mi sino a yukito, reaccionando me separe de yukito y le di una bofetada; elme miro asustado, tocando su mejilla, yo tenia la respiraron acelerada, al igual que mi corazón, mientras gruesas lagrimas caian por mis mejillas.

-lo lamento-fue o unico que pude decir, para tomar mi gato, poca ropa eh irme.

Tomoyo me vio cuando Sali corriendo de ahí, se veia muy preocupada me iva a seguir, pero yukito se lo nego.

Corria a donde fuera, porque tena que pasar esto.

En eso cuando llegue a la colina de osaka, para entrar a los bosques, vi mi fin.

Una bomba callo en el centro comercial.

Sin pensrlo corri, dejando mis cosas ahí, no me importo ni mi gato, en mi mente rondaban Tomoyo y yukito.

Cuando llegue al centro todo estaba en llamas, sin pensarlo entre.

Busque por todos lados, poco a oco me queria faltar el aire, hasta que escuche, unos gritos, me diriji donde estaban, y al llenar una sonrisa se formo, era yukito,Tomoyo, una niña, una joven y una señora. Corria a ellos, lo mas rapido que pude.

Todos al verme se sorprendieron, aun mas yukito, pude ver una gran sonrisa en su rostro al verme.

Ayude a los demas y les dije por donde salir, todos me siguieron, aunque no podia ver bien, mientras corriamos a a salida, busque mas gente, aunque no vi nada, en eso pude ver la salida, junto con todos. La gente al verla acelero el paso adelantandome, cuando ya habian salido solo faltaba yo, pero no podia mas, el aire me faltaba, y no pude ver bien, asiq eu me atore en un agujero, trate de sacar mi pie, pero era muy difícil.

yukito y Tomoyo atendian a los demas, pero…

-donde esta sakura!?-dijo Tomoyo, haciendo raccionar a yukito, no estaba asi que entro por mi.

Yo adentro ya estaba desmayada, unos escombros estaban sobre mi y las llamas demasiado cerca, casi rosandome. Yukito me ayudo, y saco mi pie, me cargo, pero just cuand ivamos a salir, unos escombros taparon la entrada.

Podia sentir los movimientos de yukito, pero nopoda reaccionar, apenas si podia respirar, solo escuchaba a yukito decirme: _no te rindas sakura, ya casi salimos respira_.

Yukito vio una ventana, y sin mas saltamos de ella, me hundio en su pecho para evitar lastimarme, y lo logro, porque poco después ambos despiertos podiamos ver e centro quemado, y a Tomoyo y los demas corriendo a nosotros.

-grasias, yuki-fue lo unico que pude articular, para recibir una sonrisa tipica.

Tomoyo nos reviso y vendo, ya que teniamos iertas quemaduras.

Después de eso, nos volvimos nómadas, cambiando de pueblo constantemente, era util ya que muchos se nos reunian ademas pediamos posada o nos daban de comer en alguna parte, pero aun asi fue difícil, y mucho.

Muchos morian, otros huian, ademas del frio invierno, la falta de comida, ropa y medicinas, las lluvias, bombas, sangre, muerte.

Ya habian pasado 6 meses, era verano, el calor era trmendo, y ya no quedaban buenos recuersos en japon.

Nos quedamos en el bosque a dormir, solo Tomoyo, yukito, yo y kaho, la mujer de antes.

Todos estabamos muy debiles por no haber comido en dias, asi que yukito y yo buscamos comida mientras kaho y Tomoyo hacian fuego. Sin darnos cuenta que una llovizna llegaria.

Estabamos en el rio, pescando, como los nativos indígenas, con palos afilados, pero sin axito,parecia no haber peses. Pasaban las horas y cada vez me sentia mas incomoda.

-yuki, vamosnos-le ordene,pero el se nego, queria comer, el era muy tragon.

-sakura,porfavor, me muero de hambre, no eh comido en dias, porfavo un rato-me rogaba.

-yukito esta lloviendo, se desbordarael rio, vamonos-re rugia, pero el de terco se moria por comer algo.

Me Sali del rio, a secarme, el seguia intentando.

-yukito tienes 2 peces y yo 3 eso basta!-le decia

-No, no es sufieciente, uno mas si?

-yukito, no puedes comerte 3 pescados, vamonos 2 esta bien!

En eso yukito, solo me grito que atrapo otro, suspire, valla que era tragon, pero en eso em brincaba de emocion por su comida quer no vio el agua, venia rapidamente, y con fuerza, asustada, le grite que saliera, pero no me escuchaba.

El agua podria arrasarlo, temerosa, corri a el, pero en cuanto llegue a la orilla, vi lo inevitable, el agua arraso con yukito, y vi como peleaba por salir, sin pensarlo me quite la camisa y los zapatos que entrar al agua, era muy profunda y turbia no podia contralar mi direccion pero no me importo, y aun asi nade hacia el. Cada vez mas cerca podia escuchar, sus intentos de gritar, cuando por fin lo tome, rapidamente intente salir, pero mi cuerpo ardia por el frio, y mis dedos se entumecian, y sin poder mas, mi cuerpo debil lo dejo car, para dejarme igual, llevarme por la corriente, a veces intentaba salir y tomar a yukito de nuevo, pero no podia, mi cuerpo estaba engarrotado, en eso vi una gran roca, pense que alvez podria tomarla y detenerme, pero no note otra roca, mas filoza, hasta que vi a yukito acercarce sin fuerzas para evitarla.

-yukito!, yuki!-le rogaba que intentara, pero el peor que yo no pudo, y la golpio, pude oir el golpe en la cabeza, aterrorizada de que uer grave con todo el dolor nade a el, y lo tome, para sujetarnos en una roca, al tenerlo, pude ver sangre proveniente del golpe, brotando panico, en mi, empeze a gritar, con las fuerzas que me quedaban, con todo pulmon grite auxilio a los 4 vientos, para ve como Tomoyo y kaho venian mojada, con una cuerda.

Le dieron la vuelta a un arbol y con ella nos sacaron.

En cuento senti la tierra humeda, suspire, sin un minuto de total respiro, tome a yukito en mi brazos, y mande a kaho por vendas y a Tomoyo por alcohol, ellas asintieron y corrieron. Dejandonos solos.

-sakura, no tiene caso-dijo suavemente, su voz era debil y su cuerpo mas palido que nunca, toque su herida, y vi que era muy profunda, y ademas sangraba muy rapido, al quitar mi mano y verla me quede petrificada, estaba roja, y escurria, todo mi brazo estaba rojo.

-yukito NO!-le ordene-no te rindas- imploraba al cielo que no, no se lo llevara, aun no.

-sakura, es tarde, no me curare, yo lo se- sus palabras me aquinilaban, sin determe, lo abraze y empeze a llorar.

-NO, NO, NO!- repetia, mientras el solo sonreia y sobaba mi cabeza.

-grasias, me hiciste muy feliz en mis ultimos dias, siemrpe a mi lado.

-yuki…-fue lo unic que pude articular, me era imposible, mi voz era quebradiza.

-sakura, yo… t..te am…- en eso a un solo centímetro de mi boca, listo para besarme fallecio, dejandome como piedra.

Mire su rostro, con los ojos cerrados, y una suave sonrisa, aun en su muerte, esa libre sonrisita.

-NO YUKITO, NO, YUUUUUUUUKIIIII!!-empeze a gritar, movia el cuerpo tratando de que despertase, aun sabiendo que era imposible; Tomoyo y kaho venian apenas, quedandose quietas al verme.

Yo seguia rogandole a Auki que abriese los ojos y me dijera que era una broma.

En eso sin pensarlo, grite algo que no habia dicho en meses.

-SHAORAN!!- en eso reaccione, yukito me recordaba tanto a el, que trate de verlo como el.

Que desonra, pose su cuerpo en el suelo, y sonrei para mis adentros, valla que era tonta, aun de casi un año y aun no lo olvido.

-que patetica soy yukito-le dije mientras tocaba su mejilla, como pude creer que el lo remplazaria.

Mire a Tomoyo con una sonrisa, la cual me respondio mientras kaho no entendia, me pare con la cabeza gacha, para irme por mis cosas rio arriba.

Tomoyo me miro preocupada para seguirme, mientras ella trataba de seguirme yo miraba el suelo, apenada.

-sakura, tranquila- me dijo de repente. Para acerme reaccionar, la mire llorando y la abraze.

-tomoyo, como aun no lo olvido, porque?!- lloraba en su regaso. Ella miro el cielo, y sonrio

-porque el sentimiento es el enemigo de la razon, eso no es controlable sakura, tienes que entender, que por como has vivido el joven shaoran fue un angel ara ti, ya que sin conocerte ni nada te ayudo y te trato con dulzura, pr ello no lo ovidas, yo no quisiera, porque el seria me ejemplo a seguir, no lo crees?

Yo solo me puse a pensr, de verdad quisiera olvidarlo, no, jamas.

-tienes razon.

Y asi todas nos fuimos a iotem un pueblito para ahí dividirnos.

Pasaron 4 meses, para enterarnos, la guerra termino japon vencio, falices Tomoyo y yo nos fuimos a Tokio, para volver a empezar, ambas siempre estabamos juntas, eramos hermanas en espiritu.

En Tokio nos pusimos a trabajar y conseguimos una casa pequeña, un tanto gastada pero muy calida para los frios inviernos.

Tomoyo empezo siendo vendedora de kimonos y ropa, hecha por ella, era muy bnuen negocio y yo simplemente una enfermera, en nombre de yukito, y porque la ultima vez que vi a shaoran fue en ese hospital.

Todo parecia bien, y poco a poco mi vida mejoraba, pero siempre algo pasaba, obvio, como cuando nos asaltaron a Tomoyo y a mi, cuando se quemo nuestra unica comida y se activo la alarma mojando todo.

Pero aun asi, con poca comida y un poco de frio, podiamos vivir bien.

Porfinla primavera venia, con un destello de paz.

Era u dia tranquilo, una suave brisa entraba por la ventana, mientras unos traviesos rayos de sol iluminaban mi cara.

Me desperte tranquila, mire por la ventana admirando todo, todo estaba verde y los cerezos rosas, desde hace mucho no me daba el lujo de disfrutar un dia asi.

Baje a la cocina, paraq ver una nota de que Tomoyo trabajaria, y como yo tenia el dia libre, desidi salir a pasear.

Pasie por odos los lugares que pude, hasta que llegue a un parque ciertamente familiar, me sente en un columpio, contemple el lugar, sin reconocerlo.

-donde es aquí, lo conosco-dije muy pensativa, para oir una voa atrás de mi, la cual pude reconocer donde sea.

-donde te conoci- voltie a ver la persona, derramando lagrimas, para verlo, ahí estaba, mi angel, shaoran, sonriéndome dulcemente.

-shaoran…- no pude articular palabra. El se acerco a mi, para agacharse a mi altura y tocarme la mejilla.

-como has cambiado sakura- me dijo, con un tono triste, cambiar, no tenia idea.

-si, un poco, pero…- sonrei abiertamente, para después sacudir su cabello- tu no.

Lo abraze fuertemente, nisiquiera pense en meiling, Tomoyo, yukito, nadie, solo en el.

Después fuimos a comer un poco, para platicar, contandonos todo.

-mm y que paso con meiling- dije sin penas ni indirectas.

El sonrio y mio por la ventana- la eje, n podia vivir con alguien que no amo.

-fue muy sabio-dije alagandolo.

-sakura, perdoname, si me huviera quedado, no hubieras sufrido todo esto y…- me dijo apenado para yo sin penas tomar su mano, a comparación de yukito, era calida y suave,

-shaoran, no fue tu culpa, ademas agradesco que pasara, si no no hubiera conocido a Tomoyo, y comprendi, que todo pasa, por una razon, talvez en el momento no es lindo pero, mira, ahjora tengo trabajo, casa, una hermana un gato, y estas aquí.

-ademas, si nada de esto hubiera pasado, no te conoceria, no aprenderia todo lo que se ahora, seria normal, ahora soy mas lista, vez me sirvio-el solo tomo mi mano mas fuerte para sonreirme.-eres muy furte-me dijo, yo sonrojada solo le dije que la vda hace el carácter.

Al terminar me llevo a mi casa, al llegar lo invit a pasar, para que conosca a Tomoyo, el encandado, entro y le servi te.

-tomoyo este es shaoran, shaoran ella es mi hermanita Tomoyo.

Ambos se sonrieron el uno al otro y se tomaron de la mao, pero Tomoyo tenia cierto brillo en sus ojos, que me dio mala espina, en eso de la nada.

-puedo grabarlos y tomarles fotos!-dijo conuna camara en sus manos, shaoran sorpendido asintio mientras yo era un semáforo en rojo.

Nos hivamos aponer a posr, cuando Tomoyo nego y dijo.

-aquí no, hoy en la feria, a las 5 ok?

Valla que era directa, shaoran me miro como pidiendo mi aprobación, yo apenada asenti, para recibir un si de su parte.

En la tarde shaoran vino por nosotras y fuimos alegres a la feria, bueno yo almenos ya que en años no l hacia desde mis 10.

Al legar baje rapidamente del carro y tome a shaoran de la mano, para correr a los juegos, al principio se asusto por mi reaccion, pero luego se dejo llevar.

Nos subimos a todo, bueno Tomoyo solo grababa y tomaba fotos.

La tarde se alejaba y la noche se aproximaba, junto con fuegos artificiales.

Nos sentamos para descansar y esperar el momento.

-wa que padre, estuvo todo, debiste subir Tomoyo-le deia muy emocionada, mientras el atardecer se asia propio.

Mire el cielo tranquila, valla que paz, me decia a mi misma.

Tomoyo miro de reojo a shaoran, el cuel yo ni en cuenta, m miraba, sin despegarme sus ojos. Hasta que los senti y voltie, para volver a ser hipnotizada en ellos.

Nuestras miradas estaban imantadas, perdiendo la nocion del tiempo.

Sin notar a Tomoyo grabando como siempre.

En eso Tomoyo grita emocionada por el primer fuego, haciendonos reaccionar y mirar los fuegos.

Eran hermosos, de verdad eran cautivadores, tan meida estaba que no pude darme cuenta hasta que la calides me invadio, la mano de shaoran sujetaba la mia, me sonroje tanto que agradeci que fuera de noche.

Ambos nos vimos el uno al otro un instante para después despertar y ver los fuegos, pero ahí, Tomoyo nada tonta vio todo!

Después de todo regresamos a casa, agradeciéndole todo a shaoran, para poderlo yo contemplar mientras se iba.

-sakura, valla que es lindo, me dijiste que era un angel- me decia Tomoyo mientras ambas mirabamos como se iba, sonrei para mis adentros al oir el comentario.

Al dia siguiete me levante con un animo increíble, me mire en el espejo y grite, despertando a Tomoyo.

-que sucre sakura-dijo apresadamente, con su cabello desarreglado, y su pijama.

-tomoyo, perdon, esque…- mire d nuevo el espejo, para ver lo que me sorprendo, mis mejillas estaban calidas y con un leve carmesí, y mis ojos tenian un brillo diferente al de ningun otro, resplandeciendo mas, resaltando mi verde esmeralda.

Tomoyo me mro un momento, para notar lo mismo, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-no olvides, la sonrisa-dijo, poniendo su dedo en mis labios, era verdad, mis labios poseian una sonrisita, indestructible.

El dia paso muy tranquilo, mas de lo usual, haciendome ver que siempre estaba nerviosa, y que no disfrutaba mis dias, asustada; tome un tren y recorri todo Tokio, hasta ir a donde antes vivia, mi primer hogar, mi primer pesar.

Al llegar, mi casa seguia ahí, sin poder creerlo, después de 2 años y medio, aun estaba ai, destruida, con plantas, y poca vegetación. La mire nostalgica para entrar en ella, al entrar, pude ver imágenes de mi pasado, podia ver las llamas alrededor de mi, sin temor, podia ver el humo, pero sin temor podia imaginarlas, mis traumas eran de menos ahora.

Me sente en el centro de mi casa,d onde podia contemplar todo, podia sentir las brisas en mi rostro y los rayos del sol en mi nuca, veia las plantas que se apoderaban del terreno, y las casas de alrededor bellas y finas. Me dio a entender, que todo es para bien, o no? Un mis dudas rondaban mi cabeza, talvez todo era capricho del destino… si poder responder mis preguntas una desesperación llego a mi… el destino.

Ese comedor de vidas, el destino, me tenia traumada, mis ojos miraron el cielo, viendo las nubes moverse con el viento, mis ojos clados en el, como si fuera lo mas interesante, podian oscurecer con un temor perdiendo su brillo, mostrando una gran confucion, mis ojos unque verdes esmeralda podian mostrar mucha frialdad, pensaba yo. Bajando la mirada a la tierra, mire un petalo, de mi flor preferida, la sakura, con el mismo nombre que yo, y de un arbol celestial, lo contemple un momento para después ponerme de pie, la vida deba ser como el petalo, pense yo, nace, crese, cae, y poco a poco se muere en el suelo.

-todo termina siendo sufrimiento-dije yo, mirando el petalo, apretando mi puño. E eso una imahen de shaoran aparece en mi mente, haciendome sonreir, el si que era un cambio, podia alegrar mi vida con solo aparecer una vez, un instante, un segundo.

Las horas pasaron y me regrese a casa, Tomoyo me esperaba, al entrar la vi muy alegre con un brillo hermoso en sus ojos, per un tanto terrorifico, por alguna razon mire alrededor, esperando una respuesta, ella solo carcajeo, y me dijo que shaoran me habia invitado a comer, en menos de una hora, y la razon de su risa, era el poco tiempo para arreglarme, apresurada me cambie, arregle y todo para salir a donde me habian citado.

Al llegar al restaurante, me quede impactada no era un restaurante, la direccion era un muelle.

Temerosa camine hasta el numero que decia, perono habia nada, y ademas era de noche.

-shaoran?-llame por lo bajo, temblando mi garganta, mire alrededor y no encontre nada, hasta que de repente una mano sujeta la mia;asustada mire atrás y ci a shaoran sonriendo, al verlo me calme y sonrei para misa dentros por su detalle.

-shaoran, donde es, el lugar que me dijiste?-le pregunte el solo saco un pañuelo y me cubrio los ojos, al no ver nada, senti un panico enorme, recordando las areas obscuras del antro, junto con eriol, esas imágenes vinieron a mi mente, haciendome empujar a shaoran.

El me miro preocupado, pera luego tomar mi mano- tranquila, es una sorpresa, nada malo, lo juro-sijo tapandome los ojos, volvio a tomar mi mano, trayendo tranquilidad a mi corazon, para guiarme, incredula lo segui por la eterna penumbra hasta que me descubro los ojos dejandome ver un velero, repleto de focos navideños, y con una mesa lista para 2, sorpredndida solte un grito de emocion y di un salto de alegria, un tanto infantil, para sonreir de oreja a oreja.

Subimos y partimos, para una deliciosa cena, en el barco hablamos de muchas cosas, nuestros intereses, disgustos y mas, hasta que de repente el tema de el destino vino a mi.

-shaoran crees en el destino-pregunte, para que el, solo pensara un momento y asintiera.

-si, pero, creo que nosotros podemos manejar el nuestro-dijo muy tranquilo, mientras yo, sin creerlo baje la mirada, clavandole en la mesa, shaoran en cambio preocupado me pregunto porque.

Sin saber que contestar tome aire, y lo mire a los ojos- le temo, el destino a jugado con mi vida como desea, por ello mi don se desarrolla tranllendo dolor a esta, para mi vida no ahí destino manejable- dije.

El se veia un tanto palido por mi respuesta, haciendome apenar, en eso una dulce melodía aparece en la radio que se oia, shaoran sonrio para si mismo y me miro- adoro esa cancion bailamos?-pregunto, yo sin creerlo solo asenti. Me dio su mano, y nos dispusimos a bailar.

Mientras bailaba con shaoran mi atención se clavo en la cancion, su nombre era entra en mi vida de un grupo llamado sin bandera, era bella, parecia que su letra cantaba para mi y shaoran, sin creerlo, me senti en el cielo, sentia que la cancion desahogaba mi pensamiento, expulsandolo en una bella tonada, rogandole a shaoran que me dejara entrar en su vida curando la mia.

Shaoran me miraba, clavando sus hermosos ambars en mis gemas, el tiepo se esfumaba y la musica nos mandaba, simplente no nos podiamos detener y por mas pasos y moviemientos que dabamos no podia quitar mis ojos de los suyos, su angelical rostro iluminaba mi vida. Lo abraze fuertemente sonriendo abiertamente dejandome guiar por la musica, aspirando su aroma a vainilla. La cancion se detenia dejandome abrazada a el, ambos sin separarnos aspirabamos nuestros perfumes, yo su deliciosa vainilla y el mi olor a sakura(flor).

Después de un rato, sin saber cuanto tiempo, nos separamos sonriendo para nuestro dentro.

Después de unas horas ya nos veias en la entrada de mi casa, nos bajamos del carro, el tras de mi para despedirme. Apenada tome la perilla de mi puerta, pero no la gire porque la voz de shaoran me detuvo.

-me diverti mucho, grasias-dijo alegre, mientras soltaba la perilla, me gire y lo mire a los ojos, la luna los uliminaba junto con el resplandor de las estrellas, reluciendolos y profundizándolos, hipnotizándome. Sin dejar de verlo, y sin pensarlo di un paso a el para dejar nuestros cuerpos a un leve roze. El solo veia toda mi cara, podia ver sus ojos moverse en torno a mi rostro, para detenerse en mi labios, mire los suyos, carnosos, perfectos y exquisitos, para después ver su rostro otra vez el cual se acercaba a mi, mas a cada momento, poco a poco cerre mis ojos para ceptar su propuesta, esperando el dichoso beso, podia sentir su calida respiración cerca de mi boca cada vez mas, pero a menos de un centímetro de que nuestros labios se rozaran, se detuvo y al no sentir nada abri mis ojos para verlo cerca de mi, mirandome a los ojos, para después alejarse, y voltearse, dandome la espalda.-grasias, por todo fue divertido, mejor me voy es tarde-dijo y se alejo, subio al carro y arranco, dejandome con la ganas en la puerta, sin notar que dos ojos nos habian visto.

Al dia siguiente, me desperte temprano, algo raro en mi. Al levantarme mire por la ventana, como todos los dias el cerezo de afuera era bello, pero pude notar que era muy rosa, mas de lo usual, incredula tome un cerezo de el, y lo contemple, para sonreir, era suave, y bello.

Dejandolo en la ventana me dispuse a bajar, para ver a Tomoyo con una joven, ambas platicaban pero tmoyo tenia una expresión muy preocupada, mientras la otra, era…MEILING!

Asustada me recargue en la pared, para que no me viera, porque le temia? Me dije a mi misma, para contestarme-por shaoran- temia que se llevara a shaoran, cuando mi vida se estaba mejorando. En eso escuche mi nombre en la conversación.

-donde esta sakura?-dijo meiling, si era su voz, pero me sorprendio la furia de su voz, al nombrar mi nombre, llamando mi atención la conversación continuo.

-ella no esta trabaja ahora-dijo rapidamente Tomoyo, claro mintiendo, ya que tenia la mañana libre, mientras la tarde me ocupaba, mire un poco, para ver a meiling, y su expresión de duda en su cara.

-donde-dijo ella, mientras rapidamente mire a Tomoyo, quien sin saber que contestar tuvo que decir la verdad- en el hospital internaciona de Tokio es enfermera-dijo con cierto temblor en su voz, estaba muy nerviosa. Meiling se paro, se despidio y se fue, dejandome suspirar fuertemente.

Sali de mi escondite, para ver a Tomoyo un instante y luego la puerta. Acaso queria a shaoran?

Aprete mis puños y frunci el ceño al pensar eso, se lo negaria, el era mi angel.

Ya en la tarde me encontraba trabajando, todo parecia normal, hasta que mi angel aparecio de repente, al verlo me quede impactada, se veia guapisimo con una camisa blanca, con los primeros tres botones abiertos, mostrando su bronceado pecho, jeans azul claro, un tanto descolorido, y su cabello alborotado, pero sexy. Me quede tan impactada que el tiempo se detuvo en un instante, ademas el sol que venia por su espalda lo hacia relucir, definitivamente era un angel caido del cielo. Pude notar que muchas muchachas se le quedaron viendo como yo, era obvio con un ser tan perfecto, podria detener el trafico.

Sin notar que venia a mi me sorprendi cuando se detuvo justo enfrente de misaludandome como si nada. Di un brinco de susto al oir su voz, me habia atontado demasiado.

-hola shaoran, como estas?-dije apenada, podia sentir mis mejillas calientes, podria asegurar que era un semáforo o un tomate en ese momento.

-bien, casi terminas?-me pregunto haciendome sonreir abiertamente…acaso quiere salir conmigo otra vez?

Le conteste que me faltaba una hora, el asintio y dijo que me esperaria en el café de enfrente, yo simplemente asenti, y me apresure a atender a todos los que me faltaban.

Al terminar fui corriendo al café de enfrente, al llegar busque a shaoran con la mirada, y al enconrarlo me sente con el.

-ah…termine-dije sentandome pesadamente en la silla, el solo rio por mi pesades y flojera.

-cansada-me dijo con un deje de sarcasmo, le saque la lengua de forma infantil, el solo me miro y sonrio; di unsuspiro, para después ordenar un frape .

-que querias decirme shaoran?-le dije dandole pequeños sorbos a mi frappe, mientras el le daba uno al suyo, para después hablar.

Tu cara se torno seria, un santo fria, me sorprendio bastante, mi semblante de preocupación lo aterrorizo al parecer, porque rapido cambio su cara a una timida sonrisa.

-tengo que ir a hong kong mañana, no se cuando regresare-dijo con un tono un tanto pesado. Desconcertada, no pude evitar derramar unas lagrimas traviesas, agache mi rostro, para ocultarlo, y aprete mi falda apretando mi quijada, sin notar que unos ambarinos ojos me miraban preocupados.

-sakura, estas bien?-me dijo shaoran, no mire su rostro, al contrario volvie mi cara, econdiendo mi llanto, mi mente estaba llena de dudas, porque se iria? Cuando regresaria? Lo volvere a ver? Acaso el destino me pisotiara denuevo?

-porque te vas-dije entrecortadamente, sin mirarlo a los ojos,el solo dio un fuerte suspiro, volteando a otro lado, rascandose la cabeza, al parecer era un signo de nerviosismo…

-por meiling-dijo rapidamente, dejandome impactada, la buscara? Acaso la ama? No me quiere? De forma automatica voltie mi rostro al suyo, dejandolo ver mi rostro, sonrojado y palido, humedo por mi llanto.

-sakura!?-dijo sorprendido, me dio un pañuelo, y me toco la mejilla después de limparme…

-no llores, porfavor-dijo, de una manera suplicante, lo mire enternecida, para tomar su calida mano en la mia..

-porque iras, que tiene o que paso con meiling?

El solo volvio a rascar su cabeza, para después mirar a otro lado…

-ella vino a japon…para buscarme, rogando que volviera con ella, no estamos divorciados en si, solo nos separamos un tiempo, pero…-dio una pausa, dando un fuerte suspiro, y luego mirarme, u cara estaba levemente sonrojada, y su mirada tenia un brillo peculiar…

-le pedire el divorsio total, no la amo, me…-dio otra pausa, tomando mi mano, para darle un suave beso…-me enamore de alguien mas-dijo el tan tranquilo, sonriendo abiertamente, aunmentanto su carmesí, haciendome sonrojar, me sentia como tomate.

Voltie a otro lado, evitando mostrarlo, pero fue imposible para su super mirada, que empezo a reir.

-no te rias-le grite dandole un golpecito en el hombro haciendolo reir mas.

Me voltie haciendo un puchero, para sentir como volteaba mi quijada para verlo a los ojos, y poder sentir su calida respiración en mi cara.

-sha-shaoran?-dije casi e un susurro, cada vez que su cara se acercaba a mi, me ponia sumamente nerviosa y mi corazon daba un vuelco, mi cuerpo se ponia tieso y cada roze que el me daba mandaba electricidad a todo mi cuerpo, cosa qu solo el podia lograr..

tan metida estaba en mis pensamientos, que no reaccione, hasta que senti sus dedos rozadno mi boca, sintiendo cada detalle de mis labios.

-sha…-no pude continuar, sus labios se posaban sobro los mios, llenandome de su delicioso sabor, por primera vez, estaba segura que ese delicoso sabor que el poseia, se volveria una adiccion para mi, poco a poco me deje llevar por la sensación y pose mis brazos alrededor de su cuallo, grasias a dios la mesa seguia en medio, si no, no sabria si soportaria…un momento, LA MESA!, aun estabamos en un café.

Rapidamente me separe de el, un tanto brusco, pero dios, casi me lo comia a besos, en un café!

Mire a las demas mesas, queriendo ver si alguien lo noto, pero para mi desepccion, todos nos miraban, unos sorpendidos, unos sonreian por el acto, y otros con sierto reproche.apenada baje mi cara, me sentia super caliente de mis mejillas estaba segura que estaban rojas a morir. Shaoran solo se rasco la cabeza, y se levanto, para darme la mano, pagar y salir de ahí, pude notar su cara, roja .

Al salir, fuimo a caminar un rato, por el parque cercano, era muy tranuilo casi no habia gente aunque fuera temprano, para mi favor, deseaba horriblemente estar a su lado, otra carta a mi favor es elambiente, las luiernagas eran un toque perfecto… que dia mas perfecto!

Mire a shaoran, estaba un poco distraido, bueno, muy distraido, parecia dormido, me causo mucha grasia al principio, pero luego me preocupe, parecia cansado y un poco serio.

-shaoran?-pude notar como dio un brinco de sorpresa, para luego mirarme y sonreir de manera apenada.

-ah, perdon esque ando un poco ido-dijo rascandose la cabeza, haciendome reiar a carcajadas, jamas me imagine a shaoran tan apenado.

-hahaah valla, shaoran no lo note-dije con sarcasmo, el solo sonrio de manera maliciosa,algo que de verdad me puso nerviosa, para después dejar de sentir el piso, y verme alzada por shaoran.

-bajame!-le decia constantemente, pero el en cambio me dio vueltas, adoraba fastidiarme, al bajarme, sentia que el piso se me movia, todo me daba vueltas, lo unico comprensible era la carcajada de shaoran.

-callate-lo empuje, pero para mi mala suerte,intento tirarme a mi tambien, pero caimos de una manera un tanto rara… mi cuerpo sobre el suyo, y mi cara a pocos centímetros del suyo, podia sentir su calida respiración por todo mi rostro, mientras mis mejillas ardian. En mi mente la oracion "levantate" no aparecia, pero mi cuerpo no se movia, estaba perdida en sus jemas, demasiado para poder siquiera respirar.

Poco a poco mis ojos pudieron recorrer su rostro, sonrojado, perfecto, hasta llegar a sus delicisos labios, me recordo a las sabritas, no puedes comer solo una. Pude sentir como una mano suya rcorria mi cara, hasya llegar a mis labios, cada roze me mandaba chocas electricos a todo mi cuerpo, me pocia la carne de gallina. En eso sin pensarlo dos veces me adueñe de sus labios, al principio no sabia que hacer, pero el correspondio, dejandome a mi como la marioneta siguiendo cada paso que el me daba, era una sensación unica, podia quedarme así para siempre. Todo estaba perfecto hasta que la falta de Oxigeno, no izo separarnos. Nuestra respiración era entre cortada y muy agitada, parecia que habiamos corrido kilómetros.

-hahaha, sabes te puedes bajar de mi-dijo con sarcasmo seguia encima de el, que pena! Rapido me baje y me pare, mi cara era un dilem, mis mejillas estaban ardiendo como en lava!

-tranuila, solo jugaba-dijo el con su voz normal, parecia que su penita se habia perdido, lo mire un poco feo, el solo sonrio, sabia que no estaba enojada de verdad.

Suspire un tanto trizte ya ahia oscurecido eso queria decir que…

-sakura, es hora que te deje en casa-dijo el, eso era lo que temia, la despedida, no sabria cuando lo veria de nuevo, y para mi el era todo en mi mundo,me fue inevitable dejar caer dos dolorosas lagrimas, y abrazarlo fuertemente, ocultandome en su pecho.

-solo dame un abrazo, si?-le dije, pude sentir, como se puso tiezo un momento, podia escucharse corazon que se aceleraba, un canto celestial para mi; sonrei para mis adentros y lo abraze con mas fuerza.

-sakura-dijo suavemente, para abrazarme de igual manera, no queria que se fuese, yo…

-te amo, shaoran-dije en su oido, derramando otras lagrimas, podia sentir como su cuerpo estaba rigido, sorprendido por mis palabras, palabras que pense que jamas podria decir, palabras que provocaban temor a mi ser, podria el destino arruinar esto?

-sakura?-dijo shaoran, su voz mostraba un semblante de asombro total, me separe de el, para verlo a los ojos, que me dejaron impactada, estaban abiertos a mas no poder, me miro para dejarme notar sus criztalinos ojos, unos que jamas pense que veria. Acaricie su mejilla sonriendole dulcemente, eliminando toda lagrima que se interpusiera.

-te amo shaoran-le volvi a repetir, deseando, rogando que esas palabras se le grabaran enla emnte, y en el corazon, que jamas me olvidara. El me miro y me sonrio, para abrazarme.

-tambien, te amo, sakura-me dijo en el oido, dejandome petrificada, mi cuerpo estaba rigido, y hecho una gallina, sus palabras, calentaron mi pecho y empeze a llorar de alegria, lagrimas dulces y llenas de un sentimiento que jamas pense que poseia.

Me tomo la mano y me beso la frente, un besito que tuvo un gran significado para mi.

UN rato después ya estabamos en mi casa, mi mano sujetaba la suya fuertemente, dandole a entender que no queia despedirme..

-sakura, regresare lo prometo, volvere por ti-dijo acariciando mi mejilla.

-lo se pero, cuando sera eso?-le pregunte.

-no se, pero porfavor esperame,si?-me pregunto, "esperame" esa palabra me unindo de felicidad, tanta qu me lanza a sus brazos y lo bese apasionadamente, un beso que fue lento, calido, intentando que ambos guardaramos cada sentimiento, cada roze.

-te esperare, toda mi ida si es necesario-dije sonriendo, el solo me beso la frente y se despidio, fue rapido y poco distante, pero sabiamos que era por nuestro bien.

Habian pasado ya 2 años, desde que me despedi de shaoran, los primeros 7 meses supe mucho de el, nos manteniamos en contacto, pero después el contacto se quedo en el olvido.

Miraba por la ventana, hacia el cerezo, y como poco a poco los petalos caian, mi expresión era melancolica y seria, con un dejo de triztesa.

-sakura?-dijo la voz de Tomoyo, la voltia a ver, se veia preocupada, sus ojos mostraban un toque de pesar.

-que sucede-dije, mi voz era un poco alegre, una alegria artificial, una que nosbia disimular.

-sakura, me preocupa tu estado, el joven Li no te ah llamado?

-no, pero estoy segura que volvera pronto-dije un tanto molesta por su dud hacia el.

Ella solo bajo la cabeza, podia ver como su exprsion se tornaba trizte.

-calma, confio en el, se que volvera-dije mas aciva, para animar ese animo.

-ire por las compras-dije, levantandome, le sonrei, para recibir su sonrisita alegre.

Me encontraba caminando con las bolsas en las manos, un taqnto ida en mis pensamientos, que solo pensaban en shaoran.

-ah... cuando volveras shaoran?-dije para soltar un suspiro. Me detuve en seco a mirar el columpio donde vi a shaoran después de años. Sonreia con melancolia, para volver a suspirar. Cerre mis ojos un momento para aclarar mi emnte pero en eso… unos labios besan mi cuello, y luego mi mejilla, dejandome paralizada.

-me extrañaste-dijo un voz, una voz que yo jamas podria olvidar o confundir era el, shaoran. Por impulso solte las bolsas dejandolas caer al suelo. Las persona atrás de mi rio por lo bajo por mi accion, dandome mas razon a mi suposición.

Al voltear, no ude evitar dejar caer unas lagriams de alegria, era el, mi angel, sonriedo abiertamente, tenia una camisa verde y un jeans, con una bella mirada calida y profunda.

-sha-shaoran..-dije impactada, el solo sinrio alegremente, para yo sin evitarlo lanzarme sobre el.

El me beso apasionadamente, una forma de saludar muy gratificante para mi, sin dudarlo me deje llevar por sus labios, y entre beso y beso, la palabra "shaoran" salia de mi boca.

Después de eso, jamas volvimos a separarnos, jamas volviamos a sentirnos solos. En realidad nos casamos pocos meses después. Ahora mi nombre no es Sakura kinomoto, Soy sakura Li, ahora no soy una joven con un don del dolor, soy una persona feliz, amada y amorosa, con una familia y un futuro.

Estabamos en la cama, cansados después de la accion, shaoran me acariciaba mi cabello, mientras yo intentaba calmar mi respiración sobre su pecho.

-ah, porque aun tienes ese rompecabezas?- me dijo

mirando la pared, un rompecabezas que armamos juntos justo unos dias antes de la boda.

-porque, me recuerda mi vida.-conteste un poco agitada, para luego sentir como me acomodaba para mirarlo, el cual parecia un tanto incredulo.

¿un rompecabezas?  
-Si, piensa. Muchas veces creemos que los momentos malos deberían ser borrados, que la felicidad es lo único que deberíamos conservar. Pero todo en esta vida, en nuestros caminos, es importante. Cada instante es parte de lo que es tu historia, uan pieza para el puzzle que es tu vida, no lo podemos borrar. ¿Qué sería de los buenos momentos sin los malos? ¿Cómo podríamos distinguir lo bueno sin no hay algo malo? El destino no existe. Cada uno lo crea, cada día tomamos decisiones que cambian nuestro futuro, pero aún así no existen las coincidencias, nada ocurre por capricho del futuro. Lo que creemos cruel y mal nos puede llevar a la felicidad ¿Estaríamos aquí si antes no nos hubiéremos encontrado, si antes no nos hubiéramos familiarizado?... Probablemente no. Todo sucede por algo, No hay mal que por bien no venga, y si no te mata sólo te fortalece.

Shaoran me miro un instante, para luego besarme la frente.

-tienes razon-me dijo, para luego ambos mirar el rompecabezas, darme a entender que mi don, no existia, que era una simple suposición, para no aceptar la realidad.

Y para no creer, lo que por años me dijeron y no crei…

"tu puedes decidir tu propio destino"

FIN


End file.
